1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of high voltage separable connector systems and more particularly to a 600-amp stick-operable connector system used to interengage electrical apparatus with high voltage cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper maintenance procedures in high voltage systems involving transformers or switches and cable systems require that the system be de-energized and isolated by opening the switches at both ends of the cable run. The cable system is then tested to ascertain that it is actually de-energized and then each phase is grounded at both ends to prevent injury should the cable system become accidentally energized. Finally, the cables are removed from the switch or transformer bushings to achieve a visible break between the cables and their respective bushings.
To support the cables when not engaging the apparatus bushing, an insulating bushing on a parking stand is employed adjacent the apparatus bushing. Despite their relative closeness, the great weight and stiffness of the 600-amp cable and elbow, the tight dressing of the cable and the size of the cable vault make the two-man operation of moving the cable between apparatus bushing and parking stand difficult. One man must support the cable weight while the second one removes the assembly screw mechanism and again when the screw mechanism is employed to hold the cable in its new position. Further, the weight of the cable-connector assembly and the absence of any assembly guides increase the chance of cross threading the assembly screws necessitating the complete replacement of the connectors, bushings and other affected parts. One prior art system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,786 issued Nov. 11, 1975 entitled "Electrical Connector Apparatus" by D. P. Chaney et al. shows an electrical connector apparatus having an insulated, conductive link assembly for disconnectably coupling a pair of high voltage electrical cables. The electrical coupling was effected by way of conductive studs formed at the end portions of a link having a plurality of resilient extending fingers mateably received by sockets disposed within the cable connectors. A jack assembly comprising a pivotably-mounted frame with a lifting washer and a catch assembly coupled to the link for receiving the lifting washer facilitates the insertion and retraction of the link assembly.
The device of the patent is not self-assembling and the jack assembly must remain locked in place for the cables to be assembled. Also, because of the closed link arrangement, there is no ability to direct access and test the cables and link for energization nor ground the components during assembly or disassembly to prevent injury to an operator if the cables should be inadvertently energized. Also, the pin and socket do not provide the uniform contact desired to minimize current density. If the contacts are cocked or the loading is not uniform or the contact segments or fingers are not even, then the current density will vary, giving potential hot spots. Also, dirt, moisture or other contaminants decrease the contact between the fingers and the socket walls altering the contact resistance and thus current transfer and heat generated.